Requiem
by Asura Mori
Summary: Part one of three. Sheik must guide Link in his quest, while also serving Ganondorf and protecting Princess Zelda. But as the journey continues, could something bloom between the hero and his faithful guardian? Or is it doomed to fail? Link/Sheik, ?/Sheik
1. Awaken

Asura: Yeah, so I decided to go back and rewrite RoL. I also changed the title to Requiem. Truthfully, I didn't like how the story was turning out. It had deviated so far from my original idea that it was just becoming a hassle to write. So, I rewrote it. Hopefully, it'll go the right way this time and there will be more Link x Sheik! Yahoo!

Warning: This is a guy on guy pairing. Yes, Sheik is a BOY in this story. Yes, I HAVE played OoT and I realize that this is not true. However, in this story Sheik is a boy, because otherwise my inner fan girl would be extremely unhappy and she would probably light me on fire. Not fun, that.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Legend of Zelda in any way, shape, or form, except for my actually owning the games as in having bought them. If I had created Zelda, Sheik would be a boy. Ergo, I don't own the freaking thing. Now, do enjoy the story.

Chapter One: Awaken

By: Asura Mori

The underground room smelled of damp earth, masking the smell of the lit torches that were stuck in the ground. The room itself was empty, save for a single bed, a chair, a table, and a few scattered items here and there. In the chair was seated a young woman with flowing blonde hair and deep blue eyes, dressed in a white and pink dress adorned with the symbol of the Triforce. A timid smile was set upon her lips, something her two guardians hadn't seen in a long time.

The older of the two guardians stood behind the girl, hands crossed over her chest as a smile creased her lips. Short, iron gray hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a few stray bangs playing out delicately over her forehead. She wore a silver chest piece that barely covered her breasts and went down past her bellybutton. Shorts that color of indigo covered her lower half, with iron boots almost reaching up to her knees. Shoulder pads protected her upper arms and bracers her lower arms, while her neck was covered by a chocker that connected to her chest piece. On the lower part of the chocker was the symbol of a weeping eye outlined in white.

The younger guardian sat on the table, his bandaged fingers plucking tunelessly at the golden harp he held in his hands. He looked up at the seated woman often, a single red eye poking out from his blonde hair. The top part of his head was wrapped up in bandages and the lower half of his face was covered up by a cowl that was connected to a white tabard, which bore the symbol of the weeping eye. His, however, was outlined in red and surrounded by a light blue color. Underneath the tabard, the top part around his chest was covered in bandages. More bandages adorned his wrists and went up almost all the way to his elbows. And underneath the wrappings was a dark and light blue body suit.

"Sheik."

The blonde guardian stopped his idle playing and jumped up from the table, dropping to his knees in a bow before the young woman. Her smile grew as she silently bid him to stand. He did so, his red eyes intent upon her.

"It's time."

"Yes, Princess Zelda." Sheik answered, bowing his head slightly and turning to leave. The other guardian standing behind Zelda cleared her throat, catching the blonde man's attention. He turned to regard her, his features schooled.

"Be careful lad." She winked at him, her red eyes similar in color to the other guardian's. Sheik smiled beneath his cowl and waved her off, before proceeding out of the cavern, his fingers strumming the strings of his harp. The two women watched as the young man was engulfed in a sheet of light and then he was gone, the only evidence of his departure the echoing notes of the song he'd just played.

~00~

Sheik reappeared inside the Temple of Time, the last few notes of the Prelude of Light stirring the air. A great number of windows looked down upon the spot in which he stood, though no light shone forth from the outside. Before him was the door leading out into what had once been Castle Town, but was now nothing more than a mockery of its past splendor. ReDeads patrolled the streets now, waiting to pounce upon anyone unlucky enough to cross their path.

He shuddered quietly at the thought and turned around, looking farther into the temple. An altar stood at the far end of the room, three different colored stones lining the top of said altar. The first was the color of a forest in spring: The Kokiri's Emerald. The second was a stone as red as fire: The Goron's Ruby. And the last was a deep sapphire color, like water: The Zora's Sapphire. Seven years ago, a young boy clad in green had brought the three Spiritual Stones to the Temple of Time and placed them here upon the altar.

And seven years ago, that same boy had been sealed inside the Temple of Time, not yet ready to fight the growing evil in the land of Hyrule. The remaining citizens of Hyrule had been waiting all this time, waiting for the day the young boy would become a man and rescue them from the darkness.

Waiting for the Hero of Time.

And that day had finally come.

Sheik's eyes traveled past the altar and to the archway behind it, his heart beating fast. He took a deep breath and set his shoulders back, his harp gripped tightly in his hands. He gave the harp a single glance before stuffing it in a small pouch that was nestled in the small of his back. The pouch was much more than it seemed, swallowing up the harp that was nearly three times its size with ease. Zelda had made it for him a few years back, using her magic to make it hold items of various sizes, without having to worry about it weighing him down.

With that small task finished, the blonde guardian walked across the room and stood before the archway, red eyes scanning the next room. There was nothing there that caught his eye. His heart gave a painful twist, doubt suddenly clouding his vision. What if Zelda had been wrong and the Hero wasn't to awake? What if there wasn't a hero? What if…?

He took another step into the room and without warning a flash lit the room. The young man jumped back, pulling himself into the shadows, and pulled out two blades that had been hidden within his sleeves. He narrowed his eyes, trying to make the dark spots in his vision disappear, while also scanning the room for enemies. When it became apparent that there wasn't any enemies present and after his vision had cleared, Sheik slowly relaxed, though not enough to put his blades back in their hiding place.

One quick look around the room and Sheik found his eyes being drawn to the middle of the room. A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes stood near the pedestal where the Master Sword had once lain. He was dressed in a green tunic, with a small belt looping from his left shoulder down to his right hip. A white undershirt and pants poked out from underneath the tunic, followed by brown, leather gloves and boots that adorned his arms and feet respectively. On top of his head was a green hat, which upon further inspection seemed to be shaking slightly…

The reason became apparent soon enough when a small ball of light with wings suddenly shot out from underneath the hat, coughing and sputtering loudly. Sheik tensed, thinking it dangerous, and then silently groaned as its shrill voice reached his ears.

A fairy.

The green-clad blonde started looking around, taking in his surroundings. He didn't seem too surprised about where he was, though he kept looking down at his body with a slightly confused air. The annoying ball of light was bouncing around his head, also looking around.

"Link… we're back in the Temple of Time… But have seven years really passed…? Anyway," she started bouncing about the hero, apparently looking at his inventory, "It looks like you won't be able to use some of the weapons you found as a kid anymore… So let's get out of here, okay?"

Link, for that was his name, nodded and started moving towards the exit. Sheik took that as his cue and used a Deku Nut to get behind the hero, appearing besides the Pedestal of Time. He was slightly surprised when Link suddenly turned around, his sword drawn and pointed at the guardian's throat. Blue eyes glittered intensely as they took Sheik in, wondering, rightfully, whether the man before them was a friend… or an enemy.

His mouth suddenly dry, Sheik had to close his eyes and swallowed. The sheer intensity in the hero's gaze had been enough to root him to the spot. Pity the fool who chose to fight this one. He opened his eyes and fixed Link with a crimson stare, and forced himself to speak.

"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time…"

"Waiting for me…?" Link reiterated, still staring up at Sheik with those blue eyes, though the frightening intensity had faded. Now he looked more intrigued, like a child who was being offered candy, but was wondering what the catch was.

Sheik nodded, smiling slightly beneath his cowl. "Yes, hero. I've been waiting for you for seven years. I am your guide in this dark world, hear to offer you what help I can." He stopped for a second and took a deep breath before continuing.

"_When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples._

_One in a deep forest…_

_One on a high mountain…_

_One under a vast lake…_

_One within the house of the dead…_

_One inside a goddess of the sand…_

_Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world…"_

Sheik stopped again, before fixing the hero with a crimson gaze. "This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah. I am Sheik. Survivor of the Sheikahs…" He took a step forward, his gaze dropping to the Master Sword now pointed at the ground. "As I see you standing there holding the mythical Master Sword, you really do look like the legendary Hero of Time…"

Crimson eyes darted back up, to look Link in the face. "Hero… if you believe the legend, then you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five Sages…"

"If I am to believe this legend, where should I begin?" Link's eyes were cold once more, though his expression was thoughtful. He was also looking Sheik dead in the eye, which surprised the shadow warrior. There weren't many people who could/would look into a Sheikah's eyes, mostly because their eye color resembled that of blood. Many considered it a death omen and had labeled the Sheikah as the 'Harbingers of Death.'

"The first temple can be found in a pace that you are quite familiar with. There, one Sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I am sure you know… But because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm…"

Some dark, unreadable emotion flashed within Link's eyes, but it was too quick and fleeting for the Sheikah to recognize. The icy stare returned and the hero seemed to consider his words. "So, you're saying I should head to the Lost Woods."

"Eventually, yes." Sheik answered, crimson eyes thoughtful, "Unfortunately, equipped as you are, you cannot even enter the temple… But, if you believe what I'm saying, you should head to Kakariko Village." He stopped, seeming to consider, then added, "And then Lon Lon Ranch, where you'll be reunited with an old friend."

Link stared at him for a moment longer and then sheathed the Master Sword. A slow smile emerged on his face, taking Sheik by surprise. "Okay, Sheik, I trust you—"

"NO WAY!"

The little ball of light came zooming in, jumping in between the two blondes. She turned to look at Link first, turning a dim red color. "Link, I told you to stop trusting people so blindly! For all we know, he could be working for Ganondorf!"

"But Navi, if he was working for Ganondorf, then he would have killed us already. Besides, he's been really helpful-"

"NOT ANOTHER WORD MISTER!" She turned suddenly, glowing an even brighter red, and got right up in Sheik's face. "AND YOU! I don't know what you're up to, buddy, but I ain't buying it. You just suddenly show up with all the answers and expect us to follow you? Link may be an idiot, but I'm not! So you better watch your back, Sheik, if that's actually your name, because I'll be watching you!"

And with that, Navi disappeared under Link's hat, leaving both the hero and the shadow warrior standing there speechless. Sheik was the first to regain his voice, looking from the hat to the blonde in front of him.

"Is she…?"

"Always like that? Yeah… she scares me sometimes, but I know she means well." Link smiled suddenly, surprising the Sheikah yet again. "But, regardless of what she says, I think you're one of the good guys. So…" He leapt forward then, grabbing Sheik's hands, which in turn made the red-eyed man jump in surprise. "Let's you and me be friends, okay?"

"O-okay…" Sheik answered, his confusion showing in his voice and his eyes. Link let out a whoop and let go of the blonde's hands, dancing around the room and singing something about 'making new friends." Sheik watched him go, his eyes still showing his confusion. Was this kid really supposed to save Hyrule…?

Then again, from the way Zelda had explained it to him, the man in front of him wasn't really a man, at least not mind-wise. Inside of that adult exterior was a child who knew nothing of the evils that had transpired these past seven years.

Sheik felt like he was being strangled. On the outside, Link looked to be seventeen years old, but on the inside, he was still that ten-year-old kid. The goddesses could be cruel sometimes. There was no way to protect the child inside from all the horrors of the outside world. Almost without a doubt, the Sheikah knew that he would never see this childish side of Link again after the journey to free the Sages.

The passage of time was cruel, but so too, would be the loss of such innocence.

To be continued…

Asura: Yep, I definitely like this rewrite better. It just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Link: And that's what making a new friend feels like for me!

Asura: … You know, I think I've said this before but… The whole 'friend' thing, yeah, we'll see how long THAT lasts.

Link: (confused) What do you mean…?

Asura: (evil grin) Let's just say things are gonna get a little steamy between you and Sheik…

Link: (thinks about it) … Are we going hiking up Death Mountain…?

Asura: Well, yes, but… oh never mind. You'll figure it out later.

Link: (shrugs) Okay! (goes and chases butterflies)

Asura: Ah, the innocence of youth…

Sheik: And yet, you're going to destroy that innocence. Makes me feel sorry for him…

Asura: (blinks) Is that why you end up on bottom?

Sheik: (blushes)

A/N: Anyway, this was a sort of combination of the first and second chapter of the previous RoL. I decided that I want to write longer chapters. So… here it is! Now I'm off to bed. Night everybody!


	2. Friendship's Price

Asura: All right, back again with the second rewritten version of Requiem, formally RoL. Sorry about the long in-between chapters delay. Life decided it was gonna catch up with me and give me a job, so I've been a bit preoccupied with that. Sorry about that. :(

Anyway, here's the second chapter of Requiem. Enjoys.

Warning: Guy on guy. Mostly shonen-ai at the beginning, but will later develop into something much more. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I own the games as in having bought them. I didn't make them and I'm not getting any profit from this story. Kay?

Chapter Two: Friendship's Price

By: Asura Mori

After his little song and dance about making new friends was over, Link finally turned to look at Shiek, who was still standing next to the Master Sword's pedestal. A frown marred his pretty face and Sheik felt a small sliver of worry. _Now what...?_

"Hey, Sheik..." Link asked finally, after staring at the other blonde for a while, "Are you just gonna stand there all day or are you gonna come help me?"

Sheik blinked. Slowly. Link's words took a moment to register and then understanding dawned on him. Link wanted Sheik to go with him. He tried to think, wondering if he'd been given any other prior instructions besides "Guide him." Did helping the hero on his journey count as guiding? Then there was the added problem of Ganondorf himself. Would he see Sheik's helping the hero on his journey as a betrayal? Better to play it safe than be sorry later.

"I'm sorry, Link. I can only escort you part of the way. I have... another mission I must carry out."

This, in part, was true. After all, he was "technically" a double agent. While his loyalty remained Princess Zelda's to hold, he also had to report to Ganondorf and pretend to serve the man. This double loyalty also served to protect Link until the hero grew powerful enough to defeat the Gerudo King, though Link himself knew nothing of that.

The look the blonde gave him was one of suspicion, not that Sheik could blame him. They had just met, after all, and Link really didn't know which side Sheik was on. This "other mission" could very well be a report to the Lord of Evil... which, in essence, it was, but not in the way the hero believed. Sheik had to report to Ganon, if only to protect the hero and the Princess Zelda.

"... I trust you, Sheik." Was all Link said, his words hopeful despite his suspicion. Sheik took that as a good sign, despite the hidden conotations behind the blonde's words. He 'trusted' Sheik, so long as the shadow warrior did nothing to betray that trust. Sheik could accept that.

"I will escort you through the city and then part ways with you outside, hero. Much has changed in the last seven years, after all."

Link nodded, that hopeful/suspicious look still on his face. Sheik walked out first, motioning for the hero to follow behind closely. He didn't wait to see if he did, knowing that more than likely the blonde would, and left the temple, his crimson eyes darting back and forth as he looked for enemies.

"Link, be prepared. When I say that much has changed in the last seven years, I am not joking with you. Where the citizens of Hyrule once frolicked and talked in the streets, there are now horrible undead beings calle ReDeads. Their wail paralyzes any who hear its deadly song and then they slowly make their way towards their victim so that they may suck him dry."

Sheik turned to look at the hero, noting how pale the blonde had become. Link swallowed and opened his mouth as if to speak, then closed his mouth and tried again. "I've met them once before." He finally said, his voice scratchy, "Underneath the grave of the Royal Family when I got the Sun Song from the Sharp Brothers. They were..." He shuddered, unable to think of a word to fully describe the horror of the ReDeads, "They were... terrible beyond belief."

The Sheikah nodded in sympathy, though his thoughts were spinning with the knowledge that Link possessed the Sun Song. They could definitely use this. "When I give the word, hero, play your ocarina and freeze the ReDeads in place. That way we can leave the city with little problems." Link nodded, though his face was still pale, and the two left the courtyard surrounding the temple. As soon as they hit the streets of Hyrule, the ReDead began to swarm, sensing the two men's warmth and life.

Link froze for about a second, his blue eyes widening in terror. Seeing this, Sheik drew his hidden blade from his sleeve and faced the ReDead, crimson eyes narrowing as it shambled forward. He gritted his teeth as it wailed, but could do nothing to block the paralyzing sound. His knife dropped and he fell to his knees, unable to tear his eyes away from the undead being lumbering towards him. "Link... now!" He bit out from clenched teeth, willing the hero to have understood him. Seconds later, the soft melody of the Sun Song rang out in the night air, freezing the ReDead where it stood. Sheik let out a sigh of relief as feeling came back into his limbs and grabbed his fallen knife, then stood and faced the hero, who still held the ocarina up to his lips. He lowered the instrument and smiled shakily at Sheik.

"Let's not do that again, all right?" The blonde hero chuckled, bagging the precious item in his pouch. Sheik nodded, also smiling behind his cowl. He couldn't have agreed more. With the ReDead completely frozen by the Sun Song's hypnotic notes, the two warriors slowly continued their journey through the barren streets of Hyrule.

-0-0-0-0-

Link followed Sheik without a word, though inside he was screaming. He looked around at the chaos that was now Hyrule, feeling goosebumps breaking out along his skin. Everywhere he looked he saw death and destruction, nothing left of the world he'd once known. All of the shops he'd once visited, all of the people that had lived here... they were all gone...

And to him, it had all been in the blink of an eye. Unlike those who had lived through those seven years, he knew nothing of this current world and the pain everyone had endured to live through this nightmare, knew nothing of the things they'd sacrficed... of the terror they'd felt every waking moment of their life, wondering if they'd live to see the next day...

His eyes fixated back on his silent companion, who was walking ahead of him. Had Sheik been there when Hyrule had fallen? Had he witnessed the chaos that had erupted here? How many people had he watched die as he fought to protect them...?

He couldn't ask. Part of him felt guilty for not being there, for not being able to help, felt guilty for all of the lives that had been lost. If he asked Sheik what had happened, he would have to relive a battle that he hadn't been a part of... where he couldn't make a difference...

Link continued to follow Sheik, not really paying attention to where they were going, until he accidentally bumped into the shadow warrior, who had stopped right outside the gates of Hyrule. The blonde warrior glanced out at the fields, his heart lifting at the familiar sight of Lon Lon Ranch in the distance. Even after seven long years, it was still standing. He took a step forward, only to be stopped by Sheik, who looked down at him almost pleadingly.

"Hero, you must first head to Kakariko and retrieve the item there, before it is too late. We haven't a lot of time..."

The blonde looked at the ranch longingly, tempted to say screw it and run there for safety. It was the only thing in this future that seemed the same and he knew that he might find a safe haven there in the midst of this hell. But when he looked at Sheik and saw the desperation there, he felt a small shock go through his body. Despite his cold exterior, Sheik really did need him, all of Hyrule did...

He was the Hero of Time, the last and only hope Hyrule had in these dark times.

Now if he could only make himself believe that...

-0-0-0-0-

Sheik watched the battle waging inside Link's heart with a detached sense, his only worry that Link would choose the easier route and abandon his quest. The shadow warrior knew without a doubt that if Link should choose that path, he would have no choice but to kill the young hero. Hyrule could not afford for Link to falter or fail in his quest... If Link failed, there would be no second chance.

Seeing that Link intended to follow through with his quest, Sheik visibly relaxed, until his sixth sense picked up on something. He glanced around, confused for a second, then hissed as realization struck. He grabbed Link's shoulder and leaned forward, whispering hurriedly. "Whatever you do, don't let go and don't stop. Run for Kakariko."

Link had also felt the sudden danger and his face growing pale, he also realized what it was that had gotten Sheik so worked up. Nodding his head quickly, he gave the Sheikah a thin smile. The two men started running seconds later, just as the earth around them erupted in a shower of dirt. Lamenting groans filled the air as skeletal hands clawed at the earth, their owners seeking to once more come out into the night.

Hundreds of the undead rose from the earth, their socket-less eyes glowing crimson in the darkness. What had once been people were now nothing more than soulless cadavers, with nothing but their bones and scarce remnants of their armor. Every single one of them were soliders of Hyrule's past, though the person they served now was the very same tyrant who had sentenced them to death. The once proud soliders were now nothing but a limitless supply of fodder for the demon king.

Looking around, Sheik realized that they would never make it to Kakariko before they were completely surrounded. The Stalfos (1) around them continued to shuffle closer, their movements making a mockery of the lumbering ReDeads. He cursed and gripped his knife tightly in his hand, his other hand still clasping the hero's. He saw a Stalfos come in from his side, its blunt sword aimed directly for Link's head, but didn't worry about it. He smiled as Link drew the Master Sword and blocked the blow easily, then decapitated the skeleton.

But no matter how many they killed, more continued to appear. Sweat beaded on both mens' foreheads and drenched their bodies as they weaved a path to Kakariko. Link felt like he was fighting an endless wave of enemies, though Sheik knew the truth of the matter.

It wasn't that more continued to show up. They had been fighting the same opponents the entire time. The Stalfos they had cut down rose up seconds later, fully reformed, and joined the fray once more, making the illusions that reinforcements had arrived complete.

Sheik snarled soundlessly as he decapitated a Stalfos. This was getting them no where. He glanced over at the entrance to Kakariko, his breath coming out in uneven pants. They were close... yet every single fight pushed them farther and farther away from the village and closer to certain death. Growling in frustration and seeing no other way, the Sheikah did the one thing he really hadn't wanted to do. Grasping Link's hand firmly, the crimson-eyed warrior summoned up his magical reserves and flashed (2) behind the Stalfos...

And dove into the river.

-0-0-0-0-

One minute he had been holding Sheik's hand tightly, the next thing Link knew he was alone, whirling around in the river, not knowing what was up or down. The only thing he really did know was that he had to get out of the water... before he ran out of air.

As if by luck, Link's back hit something that, oddly, felt like brick... He turned his head slightly to see what it was, but gave up when he felt his lungs screaming for air. He grabbed onto whatever he had hit and hauled himself up and out of the water, soaked to the bone. Looking around, he saw the entrance to Kakariko, just within reach.

He also saw the Stalfos.

They were all staring at him, hunger apparent in their deadly gaze. He shivered as one walked towards him, thinking that this was the end for him. He closed his eyes, waiting for death to take him away... and waited... and waited... and waited.

Link opened his eyes, confused. What was stopping the undead warriors from pouncing? He looked back over at the Stalfos and saw, to his further bewilderment, that all of them were glaring at him. Still confused, he glanced around to see what was impeding them from attacking him. The only thing he saw was the river in front of him...

The hero glanced back at the Stalfos, who were now pacing back and forth at the river's edge. Were they afraid of water? From the way they were acting, Link had to assume so. Soooooo... by his assumption... if he waited until morning came, right where he was (3), then he should be all right, because then the undead warriors would be gone.

With that happy thought in mind, Link leaned back up against the castle and waited, humming Saria's song to himself and temporarily allowing himself to forget the danger he was in.

Now if he could only find Sheik... who he hoped was all right...

-0-0-0-0-

Sheik sputtered as he broke the surface of the water, freezing despite his skin-tight clothing. Damn it was cold...

Remembering the danger from before, Sheik drew another knife (4) from his boot, red eyes glancing around for any enemies. But the area was not as he remembered it. Had he floated too far down the river? And where was Link?

He shot to his feet, then glanced down in surprise. Had the river always been this small in depth? Concerned, but more worried about the hero, Sheik stepped out from the river and onto dry ground, letting his memory tell him where he was. Blinking, he realized that he was standing near the entrance to Zora's Domain.

Which meant he was still really close to Kakariko... but that still didn't tell him where Link was. He tried to remember when he'd lost Link, but the memory was blurry and dark. They had been underwater after all... and it had been really dark. The only thing he really remembered was the feeling of something prying the two of them apart... but what? And when had he lost the hero...? Frustrated beyond measure, Sheik hit the nearest wall he could find. Damn it all.

Then again... maybe this was the for the best. Eventually, he would have had to leave Link's side to go and report – both to Zelda and Ganondorf. Though this hadn't been his plan and he really wasn't sure if Link was all right, there was nothing more he could currently do for the hero. Sighing, Sheik glanced at Kakariko one last time before calling upon his magic again and teleporting to the underground cave where Zelda and Impa lay in wait for his report.

Impa responded to his appearance with a smile, though she held knives in both hands. She inclined her head in greeting, which Sheik returned with a grin and a nod of his own. Then he turned to look at his princess, who watched him nervously. No, not nervously, but with quiet anticipation. He knew what she was waiting to hear and was glad to deliver the news she'd been so eagerly awaiting.

"The Hero of Time has awoken and is on his way to the first temple as we speak."

To be continued...

(1) - Stalfos are those pain in the ass skeleton warriors you run into everywhere. Yes, I realize that what showed up in the fields were not Stalfos, but Stalchildren. But now that he's older, I figured the monsters needed to upgrade too. Oh, and I realize that the Stalfos didn't really regenerate in Ocarina of Time, but they did in Twilight Princess. I remember because you had to blow up their remains with a bomb. XP

(2) - Flashing. No, not when you lift up your shirt and don't have a bra on. Sheesh. Be a little mature children. No, I'm talking about when Impa and Sheik both tend to disappear with a "flash of light". You know, like after Sheik teaches you a song on the game and then POOF! Flash of light and he's gone. This is what I've now termed "Flashing". Anyway, Sheik uses his own magic to do this act, but he waited to do it until they were closer to the river because he was running low, what with fighting ReDeads and Stalfos.

(3) - You all remember. That little ledge near Hyrule Castle, that is still technically part of the river? THAT spot. When I was younger, I would always have Link stand there if I got caught during the night and wait until dawn to move out. It was great. The Stallchildren never could get me. (Of course, when I got older, I got a little braver and just ran around them, sometimes attacking them... hehe)

(4) - Sheik lost his other knife while 'floating' down the river. Hey, it can happen... and usually does.


	3. Dancing on Graves

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.

Warning: Explicit Ganon x Sheik. Hints at a relationship developing between Link and Sheik.

Chapter Three: Dancing on Graves

By: Asura Mori

The princess smiled broadly, clapping her hands together in glee at Sheik's news. She turned to look at Impa, her blue eyes dancing with happiness. Impa smiled back, glad to see hope rekindled in her charge's demeanor. Sheik smiled beneath his cowl, also pleased that his news had had such an impact.

"At last." Zelda sighed, leaning back into her chair, "At last we will see the end of Ganondorf's rule and Hyrule will resume its natural course..." She then sat forward, all seriousness back in her face. "Sheik, guide and protect the Hero. He is the only chance we have, make sure he succeeds..."

Sheik bowed his head in acknowledgment and turned to go, only to have Impa call him back. "Sheik, from now on, do not report here. This place has become too noticeable. You and I will meet in Kakariko from now on. When you want to make a report, send one of your shadows (1) out. I will name the time and place. Now go."

He nodded in his teacher's direction and turned to leave once again. No other words were needed between them. Their bond went deeper than just student and teacher. They were more like son and mother, and knew each other better than the back of their hands. Still exhausted, but having no other option, Sheik flashed from the cavern and reappeared in front of the entrance to what had once been Hyrule Castle.

It was now a twisted replica of the castle. What had once been walls of pristine white were now black as pitch, gleaming with an evil aura. Where there was once grass and a small canal, there now sat a gaping hole filled with lava. The castle itself sat suspended above the fiery pool, with no real entrance in sight.

Sheik stared at castle, remembering. He did this every time, could not seem to help himself. It was still so hard to believe, even after seven years, that this... _abomination _now sat where Hyrule Castle should be. However, that would soon change. Now that the Hero had awakened...

Taking a deep breath, Sheik flashed into the castle itself. It was time to report to his 'master.'

-0-0-0-0-

Morning couldn't come quickly enough. When the sun finally rose over the horizon, Link was more than ready to go. He jumped to his feet, watching the growling Stalfos with an intense gaze. The second they started to go underground again, he was off of the ledge and running to Kakariko. Quite proud of himself, Link turned to give the fading Stalfos a raspberry (1)... and ran straight into a tree.

Navi came buzzing out of his hat, her usual blue color replaced with red. Seeing that Link is lying flat on his back and that his eyes are going around in circles, she quietly lands next to his ear, though she is still red.

"Link?" She called out, tugging on his ear. The hero responded with a very unintelligent noise, to which Navi just shook her head. She tugged on his ear again and called out his name once more time. This time she received what was more or less a grunt in response. The red glow grew around her.

"LINK!"

"AHHHHHH!" Link jumped to his feet, his hand going to his blade. "WHAT, WHAT?!" He looked around wildly, but found nothing. Confused, he turned to look at Navi, who was now floating in the air next to him. Now even her wings were red. Oblivious, Link asked her, "What's going on, Navi? There's nothing here..."

"YOU IDIOT!" She yelled, causing Link to fall back on his butt. He looked up at her, blue eyes confused. "I don't understand... what did I do...?"

"YOU MORON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING RUNNING INTO TREES AT THIS GODDESS AWFUL HOUR OF THE MORNING?! DID YOU FORGET I WAS SLEEPING IN YOUR HAT?!" She flitted angrily around his head, making Link dizzy. "I-I didn't forget, Navi... I just... wasn't paying attention..."

"IF YOU HADN'T BEEN SPITTING RASPBERRIES AT THE STALFOS, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE RUN INTO THE DAMN TREE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE HERO OF TIME! ACT LIKE IT!"

"... And how would I know how I'm supposed to act, Navi?" Link stared gloomily at the ground as he brought his knees up to his chest. Navi slowly went back to her original color, sadness emanating from her. She landed softly on his knees, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. "Oh Link..." she whispered, her wings drooping.

"What am I doing, Navi? Sheik said I'm supposed to save Hyrule... but how am I supposed to do that, when I don't even know what's going on or... or who I'm really supposed to be in this time? I wake up in this strange world, only to find out that seven years have gone by? And my body... it's so different than what I'm used to... I'm stronger and quicker, but that means nothing if I'm not used to this body... My actions are clumsy, at best..."

"How can a confused kid like me save Hyrule, Navi?"

Navi fluttered her wings and continued to brush the hair out of Link's face. "... I don't know, sweetie. But... we have to try, right? Give it some time. You'll figure out who you are and how to use your new body. You're not alone, remember? You've got me... and I guess you have that mysterious Sheikah too... though I don't necessarily trust him..."

Link let out a small laugh. "You're too sensitive, Navi. Sheik is... I trust him. I know I just met him and all, but his eyes... They were kind, even if his words weren't always nice. I think he's honestly trying to help us, even understands my confusion... I want to believe that... Because, if he's not with us... Then I'm alone in this time, except for you... And I can't accept that. I'm scared of being alone here, Navi, in a world I don't know. You understand, right?"

She remained quiet for a time, then smiled and started to flutter around her hero's head. "I understand that you're getting senile in your old age, Link. Now come on. We have things we need to do."

The blond sputtered, unable to come up with an answer. "W-what? And what are you talking about this 'we' stuff, huh? I'm the one who has to do all the work!" Navi just let out a laugh and flew in the direction of Kakariko, with Link running to catch up with her.

-0-0-0-0-

Sheik walked through the gloomy confines of Ganon's castle with a quick gait. Although the monsters in the Gerudo man's employ knew better than to attack the Sheikah, Sheik was still not entirely convinced that he was safe here. It was well known, after all, that monsters were quite forgetful when a tempting target appeared in front of them. Being what he was and all, Sheik was quite the temptation, as monsters were too quick to forget their former enemies.

Halfway through the castle, Sheik ran into trouble. At least, what he considered trouble. More like an annoyance. The twin witches, Koutake and Koume, were in the room he'd just entered, zooming around on their broomsticks. Seeing him, both came to a complete stop, and immediately began to giggle.

"Well, if it isn't Sheik." Koume cackled, looking over at her sister. "Dear, dear Sheik." Koutake agreed, also looking at her sister. "He must be here to make a report, right sister?" Koume continued, flying over to where Sheik stood. He held his tongue and had to force himself not to roll his eyes. Every time, without a fail, these two would annoy him... Maybe he'd just tune them out until they went away...

"Ooh, yeah. Sheiky, you should play us a lovely tune on your harp. It's been so long... Pretty please?" Koutake flew so that she was looking at Sheik directly, forcing him back into the conversation. Sighing, Sheik pushed past the sisters. "Not today, ladies. I have other, more important business to attend to."

A chorus of "How rude!" came from both witches, but Sheik just ignored them. He continued up to Ganondorf's quarters, growing annoyed as the twins continued to follow him. Did they not have something else to do? Apparently not...

Gritting his teeth, he knocked on the door leading into Ganondorf's room and quickly entered the room upon hearing "Enter!" He started to open his mouth to announce his return, then shut in as the sight before him registered in his mind. Behind him, Koume and Koutake began to giggle quietly, both just as shocked as the Sheikah.

Ganondorf sat on the edge of his bed, a young Gerudo woman in between his legs. Sheik watched with sick fascination as she slid her tongue over the man's cock, then took it into her mouth. Apparently it was too big for her though, because she stopped about halfway down and then proceeded to bob her head up and down his length. Sheik couldn't stop the embarrassed flush that crept up his face. The giggling witches behind him didn't help either.

The master of the castle turned a disdainful glare on the witches, who immediately stifled their laughter. The woman's eyes went in their general direction and Sheik winced at the humiliation he saw in her eyes. He averted his eyes from her, unable to watch such a sight. He knew all too well what it was like to do something you didn't want to do... And having an audience witness it was even worse.

She continued to suck the King of Evil off, until at last he came. Letting what sounded like a growl pass his lips, Ganondorf roughly grabbed the young woman's head and forced her further down his shaft, forcing her to swallow his mess. Her eyes bulged and she fought briefly, but stopped when Ganondorf tightened his hold on her hair. When he was finally finished, he let go of her hair and pushed the Gerudo woman away from him. She slowly got to her feet and shakily bowed to her master, then ran from the room. Tears were streaming down her face as she fled, making Sheik clench his fists.

But he could say nothing. To do so would only result in his getting punished... and the woman being killed. You didn't question Ganondorf. Ever. You did as you were commanded and that was that.

Sheik forced himself to look at the red-haired man and he calmly waited for Ganondorf to acknowledge him. When it became evident that the King had no intention of getting dressed, Sheik cleared his throat and slowly began. "I've come to make my report, my lord..." He paused, waiting to see if Ganondorf had heard him, and was answered by a wave telling him to continue.

"The Hero of Time, Link, is slowly making his way to the first temple. In the Forest Temple, your phantom awaits him. Everything is proceeding as planned, my lord."

"And where is this 'hero' now?" Ganondorf asked, leaning his cheek against his hand. "You said he is slowly making his way to the temple. So where is he right now?"

"The last I saw of him, he was on his way to Kakariko. There is an item there, the Hookshot, owned by Dampe (2) the deceased Grave Keeper. It is one of the few ways he can get to the temple..."

"Excellent. And I assume, by your words, that the boy thinks you his friend?"

"It was not hard, my lord, to convince him so. He knows nothing of the current time period and would have latched onto the first person he'd met. I happened to be that person. He trusts me, though his fairy seems to be more wary of me." Sheik tightened his hands into fists. He hated this, hated having to tell Ganondorf these things. He'd rather have left the dark lord oblivious to all of this, but it was impossible. If he didn't report it, someone else would have. That was the way of things.

Ganondorf evaluated him silently, golden eyes unreadable. "Sheik. Come here." Leery of such an order, Sheik nonetheless did as he was told. The lord of evil beckoned for him to kneel and Sheik hesitated for a second. Again, he did as he was ordered. Ganondorf continued to look at him, even reached down to cup the Sheikah's face.

Sheik froze, unable to take his eyes from his master's face. Ganondorf's fingers lightly caressed the material covering the shadow warrior's face, his own thoughtful as he looked down at Sheik. "I don't think I've ever seen you without this mask, Sheik." Sheik could say nothing as Ganondorf pulled down the cowl covering his face, his eyes closing as trepidation coursed through him. He opened his eyes once he felt Ganondorf's hand retreat, only to find the man staring down at him intently.

"I never realized how beautiful you were, Sheikah. Hiding such a face behind a mask... It is truly a waste." His gaze was still very intense, forcing Sheik to look away. "T-thank you for saying so, my lord. But I prefer to be masked. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to-" He began to rise, only to have Ganondorf push him back down.

"Wait a moment, Sheik. I have yet to reward you for your efforts."

Needless to say, Sheik was not looking forward to his reward...

-0-0-0-0-

Link quickly realized that although he knew he was supposed to come to Kakariko, he had no idea what it was that he was looking for. Sheik had forgotten to mention that in the ensuing chaos. Not that he blamed Sheik or anything, just that... he could have told him what it was... earlier...

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Link leaned against one of the many buildings of Kakariko. At least this hadn't changed, he thought with a smile. And it hadn't really. He had heard some talk upon his arrival that this village was protected by the Sheikah woman Impa, and that Ganondorf didn't dare make a move on it. But that didn't make sense to Link. If Ganondorf knew that Impa was here, why hadn't he come after her yet? After all, she was Princess Zelda's nurse. She, of all people, might know where Zelda was...

He felt a twinge of guilt. With everything that had happened, he hadn't really thought about the princess. Was she all right, safe somewhere? If so, where? Where was she hiding? Seven years had passed... for all he knew, she might be...

No, he wouldn't think about it. Zelda had to be alive. She had to...

The sound of bickering drew his interest. Two men stood across from each other, both clearly upset. He walked over and started to ask what was going on, when one of the men turned and looked at him. "Look at this guy! Ever since he escaped from Hyrule Castle Town, he's become even more timid!" The other man glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I tell you, I saw him! I saw the ghostly figure of Dampe the grave keeper sinking into his grave. It looked like he was holding some kind of treasure!"

Intrigued, Link patted the 'timid' man on the shoulder and ran off in the direction of the graveyard. Behind him, the men continued their bickering. Their shouts of "You bloody idiot! There are no ghosts in Kakariko!" and "You're the idiot! I bet you don't even believe in the Sheikah!" follow him all the way into the graveyard. Once there, he immediately went over to the shack standing in the near eastern corner. The door was open, but there appeared to be no one home. Upon further inspection, he found a diary lying open on the table. Feeling bad, but wanting to know if he was on the right track, Link quickly read the passage it was opened to.

"Whoever reads this, please enter my grave. I will let you have my stretching, shrinking keepsake. I'm waiting for you." - Dampe

Link stared at the entry for a moment longer, then let out a strangled kind of noise and quickly dropped the diary. He didn't even want to know how Dampe had written this. Shuddering, Link quickly exited the shack, only to be stopped by Navi. "Link... there are Poes (3) out there. Be careful."

Poes. The one monster Link possibly hated even more than ReDeads. It wasn't that he'd run into a lot of them, but the Sharp Brothers (4) were a keen, and painful, reminder of why he didn't like Poes. He shuddered again. Why did there have to be Poes?

Sighing, Link carefully went outside and inched around the fence line near the entrance, keeping his eyes on the floating lanterns (5) that bobbed throughout the graveyard. How had he not seen them when he came in? He shivered as one of the lanterns glided by, his pointed ears twitching as he tried to listen out for anymore of them that were close by. When he didn't hear anything skin to a snicker, Link finally relaxed.

As long as the Poes didn't catch sight of him, he was good.

Humming quietly to himself, Link stepped out from behind the fence... and froze as he found a bobbing lantern right in front of him. "Ah..." He about smacked himself. First the tree, now this... He really should start checking where he was going beforehand...

And this was one of those instances he regretted being born blond...

The Poe gave a high-pitched squeal of delight, then swung lantern in a complete circle before becoming visible at last. Its head was covered by a soft, gray hood, with a purple under-cloak. It had no legs, though it had arms. Like its face, the arms were pitch-black. Underneath the gray hood shone two pinpoints of orange fire - its eyes. Malice radiated from the tiny being that held the lantern as it whooshed closer to Link, who backed away as slowly as possible.

It was too late however. Catching a glimpse of Link, the ghost shrieked loudly and swooped down on the hero, who promptly drew the Master Sword from his back. He swung at the Poe, but it became incorporeal immediately, the blade passing through it harmlessly. Eyes widening in horror, Link could do nothing as his sword continued in a downward arc... right into the fence.

His sword made a low thudding noise as it connected with the wooden frame of the fence... and it stuck there. Link could only think of one word as the Poe became visible again, the ghost laughing maniacally as it began to swing its lantern.

"Fuck."

Abandoning the Master Sword for a brief moment, much to Navi's displeasure, Link dodged to the side, barely avoiding the swinging lantern. The Poe let out an angry snarl at having been thwarted and followed after the blond, who flipped backwards to put some distance between them. The hero glanced back over at the Master Sword, which was still embedded in the wooden fence.

Without his blade, he couldn't defeat the Poe. He waited for the Poe to come to him. As soon as he saw it swing its lantern, Link rolled to the right, his hand outstretched, and grabbed onto the Master Sword's hilt. Giving it a hard tug, he pulled the weapon free, and then completed his roll. Blade in hand, he quickly turned and brought it down, slicing through the annoying ghost. It gave one last final shriek before turning into a little purple flame. Blinking, Link pulled his sword back to his side and stared down at the spirit.

The flame that had once been a Poe glared back up at him, but remained where it was. Navi flew over and inspected the little thing, then made a jingling noise. "Link! Use your bottle!" She chirped, making Link wince. Sometimes, his fairy could be a bit annoying with all her commands... Knowing that her information was usually pretty good, Link quickly did as he was told and pulled the bottle out of his side bag. The Poe groaned as he swept it into the bottle, but Link ignored it and quickly sealed the bottle once more. Bringing the bottle up to eye level, the blond was met with another glare from the captured spirit, as well as an irritated hiss.

Smiling, Link dropped the bottle back into his bag. Minus the whole Master-Sword-getting-stuck-in-the-fence incident, that battle had been pretty easy. Whistling, Link started looking at the various graves. One of them had to be Dampe's. He found it seconds later. It was the only one with flowers on it. Still pretty happy with his success with the Poe, Link pulled the tombstone back, revealing a dark and deep opening in the earth.

His smile faded. Something about dark and enclosed spaces just didn't appeal to him. But... He needed to get this item to save Saria... Convincing himself that it would just be a quick in-and-out operation, Link hopped down into the grave... and landed flat on his ass. Navi followed him down, shaking her head. "Look before you leap, Link." "I did look." Link muttered, standing and rubbing his now sore butt. "There was nothing to see. It was pitch black."

Contemplating on whether or not one could stir-fry a fairy, Link glanced around at his surroundings... and froze. Oh yeah, he was in a tomb all right... and there was the motherfucking ghost to prove it. And yep, it was Dampe all right. Link easily remembered the old grave keeper who would walk around the graveyard at night, hosting a digging game. Talk about fucked up...

Said ghost let out a cackle as Link stood up, the noise making the hair on the back of the hero's neck stand on end. It wasn't exactly a friendly noise, most might even call it mischievous. However, there was a hint of malevolence located within that laugh. Link got the feeling that Dampe might have stayed in the living world longer than was absolutely necessary and that the grave keeper might be starting to get corrupted by all of the evil energy in the air.

Just great...

"Heh heh heh, young man! Are you fast on your feet? I may not look like it, but I'm confident in my speed! Let's have a race! Follow me if you dare!" The ghost chuckled and started to fly off, but stopped when Link called after him. Dampe did stop, though the look he gave Link was one of very little patience.

"What is it, brat? Hurry up and speak, I haven't got all day... and neither do you." The laughter that followed this speech was quite dark, making Link shudder. There was no doubt in his mind that if provoked, Dampe would harm him. And that none too subtle mention of a time limit... yeah, he didn't like that at all...

"If I follow you all the way to the end, will you give me the item mentioned in your diary?" The hero asked, perspiration running down the side of his face. He dared not reach back and swipe the sweat from his face, though, lest it be the last move he made in life.

The ghost cocked his head to the side and appeared to be thinking. Then he cackled. "Ah, of course, of course. You can have it, sonny. IF you keep up with me, that is." Yeah... Link really didn't like the sound of this whole thing...

"Come on, boy! Time's a wasting... literally!" And with that, the door to the underground tomb shuddered open and Dampe took off. Link hurried after him, then realized that the ghost wasn't actually going that fast. He started to slow down... just as Dampe threw a handful of flames at him! Link dodged the flames with a yelp.

So, Dampe liked to play with fire... And Link had no doubts that this wouldn't be the last time Dampe tried to deter him. Letting out a groan, he quickly made up his lost ground and followed after the ghost. He already hated this... and he wasn't even past the first temple.

Sometimes... it really sucked being the only guy who could fight the ultimate evil.

-0-0-0-0-

Sheik froze once again as Ganondorf pulled him onto the bed, his mind running through all of the possible escape options. Seeing the panic in his eyes, Ganondorf let out a chuckle. "Don't worry, little Sheikah. This is a reward, remember? I'll go easy on you..." He pushed the Sheikah down, so that he was on top of the blond, then leaned in and kissed the younger man. Sheik let out a small gasp, allowing the King access into his mouth. He slid his tongue into the smaller man's mouth, making the Sheikah gag.

Some reward...

Ganondorf eventually pulled back, his golden orbs thoughtful once more. "Perhaps it would be better if you were under some sort of trance... something to make you feel good..." He muttered, caressing Sheik's face. Sheik, for one, liked this idea of his lord's less and less. "My lord." The Sheikah interrupted quietly, trying to shimmy his way out from under the Gerudo, "I really should go to the Forest Temple and prepare for the hero's arrival..."

"All is well, Sheik. I already have someone monitoring the boy at this time. He has yet to emerge from Dampe's grave. Your services in that respect are not currently needed. Hmmm..." Ganondorf turned to look at the door and barked, "Koume! Koutake!"

The sisters entered the room in a flurry of wind, still riding their brooms. "You called, my lordship?" They whined, their eyes glittering as they took in the scene. From underneath Ganondorf, Sheik cringed and he felt his face grow hot. He turned his head, ignoring the knowing smiles of the witches and of Ganondorf.

"I would like you to put Sheik here in a trance, to make him feel... _better_, as I reward him." He suddenly moved away from Sheik, leaving him defenseless before the witches. They rose into the air above the Sheikah, cackling as they began to circle around him and chant. Sheik could only sit there and wait, powerless to stop the current events. Almost as soon as the chanting came to an end, a fierce heat seized the warrior.

He let out a small gasp and tried to sit up, but failed to do so. His body was hot... He looked up to find Ganondorf leaning over him again, straddling his waist. The smile on the Gerudo's face promised a lot of things, many of those things unwanted by the Sheikah. He tried to move, to roll away, but it only made his clothes brush against his body in a very sexual way. He bit his lip, trying to fight it, but to no avail.

He shifted to fight the heat, only to make himself cum from the fabric of his clothes touching his member. Above him, Ganondorf laughed. "Are you liking your reward, Sheik?" Sheik didn't answer, couldn't answer. He had given up on fighting these strange sensations, his hand sliding down his body and stroking his erection through his clothes. Crimson orbs closed in bliss, his breath starting to come out in soft pants.

Ganondorf helped the Sheikah out by removing his clothing, his eyes hungry as he looked the naked blond over. He chuckled as Sheik continued to masturbate, his fingers tracing over the younger man's body. He pinched reddened nipples, making Sheik cum again with a low mewl. He continued to do this, alternating between the nubs, while his other hand slowly slid downwards. Sheik gave it no thought, too wrapped up in wanting to cum again, when he felt something prod at his ass.

A finger slid inside of him, making the Sheikah arch his back. Surprisingly, he felt no pain, no doubt a side effect of the trance. Another slid inside of him, scissoring back and forth, and Sheik came once again. "Beautiful..." He heard Ganondorf moan, but he didn't respond. The heat was still there, making tears of frustration form in Sheik's eyes. "Shhhh, shhh... I'll make it stop now, my lovely. Don't cry." Ganondorf murmured, kissing Sheik on the head, and then he slid down until his face was level with Sheik's member.

The Sheikah arched even higher as Ganondorf took him into his mouth. The wet warmth had him cumming almost immediately, but still the lord of evil tortured him. Those fingers danced inside mercilessly, pressing against that sweet bundle of nerves deep inside of him. He came three more times before his body was finally satisfied.

Exhausted, Sheik fell back onto the bed, his entire body shaking. Now that the trance had worn off, he was furious and hurting. Ganondorf lay next to him now, casually stroking the blond's hair. "Now that you've had a taste, maybe next time we could... go all the way." Ganondorf licked his lips as he looked at the Sheikah's body, his hand boldly brushing against the other man's leg.

Sheik practically shot out of the bed, though his body screamed at him for doing so. "I have to go." He muttered, looking around for his clothes. He found them near the bed and quickly pulled them on, making sure to cover his face once more. "If you'll excuse me..." Sheik ran out of the room, stopping only when he felt he'd gone far enough. Even from where he was standing, he could hear Ganondorf's laughter echoing throughout the halls. Gritting his teeth, an angry sigh passed through the Sheikah's lips. How he wanted to strangle that man... Gah! Irritated at having been treated in that way, Sheik flashed out of the castle and into the Sacred Grove. Yes, he was hurting, but he had something he needed to do...

And he'd rather be out here facing monsters, then sitting in that room with Ganondorf any longer.

-0-0-0-0-

Link, meanwhile, was still dodging fire.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU THROWING FIRE AT ME?! I THOUGHT THIS WAS JUST A RACE?!" He screamed at Dampe, who only laughed at him. "I never said it was JUST a race, my boy! You didn't think I told you to follow me just for kicks did you? I have to make it a little bit hard for you, sonny!" Another little ball of fire appeared in his palm and he threw it down. It landed on Link's tunic and quickly ignited. "Oopsie, my bad." The ghost cackled even harder and raced ahead...

And Link followed after him, screaming like an idiot as he tried to put out the fire on his shirt sleeve. "I FUCKING HATE GHOSTS!" He raged, though he still continued to follow after Dampe. "DAMN IT, SHEIK! WHY DO I NEED THIS ITEM ANYWAY?! GAAAAAH!"

To be continued...

Asura: Well, that was fun... Sheik essentially got raped. Yeah, I know. That's why I couldn't resist throwing in that little parody there at the end, you know, with Link being on fire and all. On that note, read and review. :3

(1) - Okay, not the fruit. It's when you stick your tongue out and basically spit at a person. A sort of "nyah nyah, can't get me" tactic. One that Navi gives Link hell for. :)

(2) - Of course you all remember Dampe, right? He's the graveyard keeper in OoT, who you have to pay to dig up graves so you can get a Heart Piece. He's also the bastard you have to race to get the Hookshot... while he throws flaming balls of doom at you. Poor Link... he got barbequed sooooo many times in my game play... What can I say? I was young and inexperienced... lol

(3) - You all remember Poes, right? Annoying little ghost bastards that get even worse in TP. Whereas the Poe eventually becomes visible in OoT, you had to be in wolf form in TP. if you wanted to catch them. One thing hasn't changed, though. You can ALWAYS tell when a Poe is around, if only because their lanterns are always visible.

(4) - The Sharp Brothers are the two composers of the Sun Song. When Link is a kid, you have to go to Kakariko Graveyard and play Zelda's Lullaby at the Royal Family's tombstone in the back. If you look on either side of that tomb, or hole if you've already played the song, there are two more smaller tombstones. These belong to the Sharp Brothers. If you read the graves, the Sharp Brothers will appear and you will have to fight them. After beating them, they give you hints as to what is below the Family tomb. Aren't they nice? Awwws.

(5) - Like I said earlier, the only thing you can see of the little ghosties, at first, are their lanterns. In OoT, the lanterns are pretty big and hard to miss. In TP, they're a bit smaller and you usually don't know you've found a Poe until you get smacked upside yo' head. :3


	4. Minuet of the Forest

Chapter Four: Minuet of the Forest

By: Asura Mori

_Go home,_

_Go home while you still can._

_This is the Lost Woods._

_If you lose sight of the exit,_

_You cannot return home ever again._

_The path winds round and round_

_Through the Lost Woods._

_Tiring of walking,_

_Losing your souls,_

_Until you're just skeletons._

_Go home now_

_While you still can. (1)_

Sheik stiffened, hearing the song. Skullchildren, no doubt. Only the damned children of the forest would sing such a morbid tune. He knew that while the Kokiri where mischievous, they would never pull such a prank. It was often mistaken that the Kokiri led a man into darkness, leaving him to wander the Lost Woods until they joined the ranks of monsters. However, in all honesty it was the complete opposite. The Kokiri tried to help people and lead them out, but those same people tended to panic and run away, thus getting lost. It was the person's own innate fear that caused them to change into monsters, not the Kokiri.

He ignored the cold sweat that dripped down his neck, glancing back at the tunnel behind him. He stood now in the Sacred Grove, but behind him lay the Lost Woods, where the Skullchildren wandered freely. The Sheikah shuddered to think of those little monsters waiting back there for him, waiting to lead him astray. Lucky for him, he knew a shortcut that bypassed the Lost Woods completely.

But even if he hadn't known how to teleport him, Impa had long ago told him the secret of the Lost Woods. Saria, before she had become the Forest Sage, had spent many a day in those woods. It had picked up her melody, leading travelers through the woods safely. He still remembered the path from the entrance to the grove, thanks to her song. Up, right, up, up, left, up! (2)

But that didn't matter now. He eyed the gate baring his way into the labyrinth that would lead him to the Forest Temple with slight concern. After all, if there was a gate, then there must be a gatekeeper. He proceeded forward with caution, watching the small expanse of grass around the gate. He flipped backwards as a Wolfos (3) jumped out from the grass, teeth snapping at where he had been standing only seconds before. He pulled a knife out from his boot and flung it at the beast.

The Wolfos dodged the blade easily, then turned to meet the Sheikah as he fell to the forest floor. The red-eyed warrior skipped to the side lightly as the creature rushed him, his arm just barely escaping the wolf's teeth. His eyes narrowed as he gained an estimate of the beast's range and speed, another blade dropping from his sleeve. If he was right, then the Wolfos was going to...

He jumped over the wolf's head as it swung at him, stabbing his small blade in the back of the beast's neck. It screamed in pain and spun around, catching the Sheikah in the stomach. Sheik hit the nearby wall hard and felt the breath leave his body. A shadow overtook him and the warrior looked up to see the Wolfos standing over him, blood dripping from its teeth as its mouth opened in a revealing grin.

Already bent, Sheik retrieved another knife from his boot and waited for the thing to strike. It did so quickly, a howl of triumph bursting from its lungs as it descended on the 'unarmed' Sheikah. Just as the Wolfos' teeth bit into Sheik's left arm, he stood and leaned into the beast, driving his blade deep into the creature's gray fur and straight into its heart.

Blood spurted from the Wolfos' chest as it fell forward, its teeth sinking deeper into the shadow warrior's arm. Sheik bit back a groan as he felt the teeth connect with bone, then pushed the beast up and off of him. He glanced at his arm, doing a quick mental check, and deemed it to look worse than it actually was. Or at least he thought so until he bent down to retrieve his earlier thrown dagger. His vision dimmed dangerously and Sheik felt himself fall to his knees, his hand going to his arm as pain suddenly assailed him.

His wound was a lot worse than he'd thought. He glanced at it again, doing a more thorough check, and let out a small groan. Blood seeped down the length of his arm, pooling at the tips of his fingers. At this rate, he would pass out from blood loss. "Damn it..." He growled, reaching over to pull his other blade out from the Wolfos' chest, ignoring the tingling in his arm. He needed to find a fairy before he lost consciousness or he wouldn't be able to do his job.

Sighing, Sheik leaned back against the nearby wall. His sixth sense was screaming at him, telling him that Saria was in danger and that he must go to her, but he just couldn't muster the strength to do so. It was the thought of Link that forced Sheik to stand. The hero would lose himself if Saria died – and Hyrule would be doomed. It was too early in the game for Sheik to drop out now. Gritting his teeth, the shadow warrior lifted his right hand to his face, unwrapping the bandages there. He needed something to stem the bleeding.

Once the mask was off, he tore a small portion of the bandages and tied it neatly above the wound, hissing in pain as it cut into his flesh. He took a second to regain control of himself, his breathing labored, before wrapping the bandages around his face once more. The Sheikah relaxed, feeling the familiar weight settle about his face. He forced himself to stand, seeing the gate drop to admit him entrance into the maze of the Sacred Meadow.

Crimson eyes dark, Sheik freed his blade from its sheath and entered the maze, the gate dropping down behind him. He glanced back at it, seeing more Wolfos appear and hide in the grass. So, they would test Link as well... Gritting his teeth, Sheik turned the corner – and was almost impaled by a Moblin (4) wielding a huge spear! Dodging deftly to the right, Sheik gripped his blade in his right hand and threw it into the huge monster's back.

He was done playing this game. He jumped over the next Moblin's head, landing on the small stretch of land above that formed the walls of the labyrinth. He was confused, honestly. The monsters shouldn't have been attacking him, since he also "worked" for Ganondorf. Then again, Moblins and Wolfos weren't exactly the smartest beings on the earth... Well, it didn't really matter. At this point, all he wanted to do was find a Fairy's Fountain, heal, and then go find Saria.

Speaking of which – in his haste to jump over the ledges and avoid the Moblins, he ended up missing a step and falling directly into a hole. Thankfully, it led to a Fairy's Fountain and not more enemies, but still Sheik cursed himself for his blunder. If he hadn't been injured, he probably would have smacked himself for being so careless.

Then again, what idiot had placed a Fairy's Fountain in such a place? A hole. In a maze. Great. Excellent idea. NOT.

Cursing, Sheik got to his feet (he had landed on his butt, which now smarted) and staggered over to the fountain. While he thought this was a weird place to have a Fairy's Fountain, he was still glad he'd found one. After all, he was wounded. But a ladder would have been nice...

Stopping in the middle of the fountain, Sheik watched the fairies float around him with wonder – and a small bit of distaste. Although they were great healers, Sheik still thought the fairies to be somewhat annoying, mostly due to their high-pitched voices. And then there were the ones with an attitude problem... Like Navi.

And of course thinking about Navi led to thinking about Link. Sheik wondered, not for the first time, if Link was all right... Then again, this WAS the Hero of Time. Link didn't need Sheik worrying about him... right...?

-0-0-0-0-

Link was NOT all right.

After being set on fire a couple of more times, he finally figured out how to dodge the flames. But keeping up with Dampe was proving arduous. The ghost was a hell of a lot faster than he'd first thought and dodging the flames was only slowing him down more. There was no way in hell, though, that he was going to allow himself to be set aflame again. All he could do, then, was try and keep up.

Eventually the insane obstacle course came to an end, thank the goddesses. Link stood hunched over, trying to catch his breath, while Dampe looked at the hero thoughtfully. Link finally stood up straight and also looked at the deceased gravekeeper, who was now grinning.

"Hehehe, young man... You were very quick to keep up with me! Hehehe! As a reward, I'm going to give you my treasure. It's called the Hookshot! Its spring-loaded chain will pull you to any spot where its hook sticks." Dampe leered at Link then, making the blond take a small step back. "Doesn't that sound cool? I'm sure it will help you!"

As if summoned by this little speech, a treasure chest appeared on the dias next to Link, making the hero raise a brow, but he just shrugged it off, accounting it to whatever magic the ghost still possessed in this form. He walked over to the chest and opened it, reaching in to find a curious looking device. A thick, blue handle, with a sharp triangular blade sat in the palm of his hand. He quickly pocketed the item and turned to look at Dampe once more, who was grinning maniacally. "I live here now, young man, so come back again sometime. Oh, and one more thing... Be careful on your way back! Heheheh..."

And with that Dampe disappeared, leaving Link alone in the room. Now he just needed to get out of here and make his way to Lon Lon Ranch... then to the Forest Temple to save Saria!

-0-0-0-0-

Sheik stretched his arms high above his head after climbing out of the hole leading to the fountain. He was glad to finally be out of there, away from the fairies. Especially after one of the fairies had started to hit on him. How that would have worked out, he would never know, cause he had rushed out of there as soon as he'd been healed. Now that he was in the labyrinth again, he allowed himself to revert to his normal, calm self. He still had a duty to uphold.

Saria was still in danger...

He scrambled up the ladder nearby, ending up on top of the labyrinth once more, then proceeded to the small tunnel that led to the entrance of the Forest Temple. A giant Moblin blocked the clearing, but Sheik just ran around the tremors caused by its club and ran under its legs. He reached the clearing, allowing himself a moment to touch the tree stump where he knew Saria had once sat. He could feel her presence all around him, the very air hummed with her essence. He clenched his fist, feeling her kindness and love for the forest. Such a person could not be allowed to die, yet he could only do so much while he was under Ganondorf's gaze. The truth test would be Link's, who he hoped would get here in time to save the young Kokiri girl.

Grimacing, he flashed his way up to the entrance of the Forest Temple and proceeded to go inside. Upon entering, he meticulously dodged every enemy that he came across, until he stood in a room with an elevator. Four flames burned in the braziers around the elevator, each a different color. Blue, yellow, green, and purple. Looking more closely, however, Sheik realized that they were not flames at all, but Poes in flame form. A shiver ran down his spine at the sight, though he did well to hide his unease. Like most people, he did not like the souls of the departed that lingered on this earth. Those that did became corrupted, ending up as Poes, like the ones before him.

Sheik looked around, searching for the door that would lead him further into the temple, but could find none. His crimson eyes were drawn once more to the Poes and the elevator. He walked over, his eyes darting between the Poes, but they only laughed quietly as his approach. They, unlike the previous monsters, apparently knew who he was. "A_nd it's not me they're waiting for," _he thought grimly, _'"It's Link."_

The elevator jerked as soon as he was centered, dropping down to the next level. From above came a mocking laughter – the Poes. He ignored them, exiting the elevator and continuing along the path. He entered a room that could be akin to an art gallery, except for the fact that it was surrounded by a guard railing. He walked onto the platform, feeling that something was watching him intently as he entered what he knew was an arena. He glanced around, but could find not find the source of the gaze.

Seeing no other way out, he turned to leave, only to find his way cut off. He spun on his heel, feeling a presence behind him, and drew his knives – only to drop to his knees in disbelief.

"My Lord Ganondorf..."

-0-0-0-0-

Link rode Epona to the Kokiri Forest, angry at the time he'd wasted. He had gone to Lon Lon Ranch, only to be forced to race for Epona's freedom by the former ranch-hand Ingo. Apparently Epona had been promised to Ganondorf, but Link wasn't about to let that happen. He raced Ingo and won, but the man had double-crossed him, locking both him and Epona inside the ranch. Bastard hadn't known how high Epona could jump, though, and they had escaped easily. But still, the delay had cost him precious time. Link drove Epona as hard as he could, racing to the forest, praying all the while to the goddesses that both Saria and Sheik were all right.

-0-0-0-0-

Riding atop his black steed, in the middle of the platform, stood none other than the Lord of Evil himself. Sheik's heart beat erratically in his chest, fear dripping from his very pores. What was Ganondorf doing here in the Forest Temple? How could he have gotten here so quickly, when Sheik knew he had left the Gerudo back at the castle...?

"Close enough, Sheikah."

Sheik glanced up, confused, only to see a skull looming before him. He blinked in confusion, then slowly stood, understanding coming to him. "Phantom." He growled, hands clenching at his sides. He should have known, should have remembered, but the sight of Ganondorf here had thrown him for a loop. Of course the phantom would play with his head.

"Little Sheikah..." The phantom rider chuckled, reaching out to cup Sheik's face, "Is _he _coming here, coming for the little Sage girl?"

Sheik forced himself not to flinch as he stared into the two pinpoints of fire that were the phantom's eyes. "Yes, the hero is on his way." The skull grinned, showing a black abyss where teeth and a tongue should have been. "Excellent. Bring him to me, Sheikah. Teach him the melody... and let him fall to my blade."

Gritting his teeth, Sheik obeyed and flashed back to the entrance. There he stood, waiting for Link to appear, his heart heavy in his chest. He prayed silently to the goddesses that Link had the power to defeat the phantom. This would be his first test – and his hardest, for he would be fighting Phantom Ganon, a weaker version of the Gerudo King, but still a copy that had its original's powers.

_"Please Link... be careful. I can't help you after I teach you the song..."_

-0-0-0-0-

Link ran through the Lost Woods like it was nothing, remembering its complex nature. His biggest surprise was Mido, who was blocking his way into the Sacred Meadow. That little problem was quickly fixed when he played Saria's Song though, thus gaining him passage.

The only real trouble came about when he got through the maze and got towards the end. There stood the giant Moblin with its huge club. Its club, plus the shockwaves, sent the hero flying back more than once, much to his annoyance.

"Aim at his body with your Hookshot, Link!" Navi screeched in his ear, only adding to his annoyance. "I know, I know!" Link growled, though he actually hadn't known, but still. He aimed his Hookshot, hitting the Moblin in the chest. He had to do this three or four more times before the monster fell to the ground, making the earth tremble. But Link didn't care. He was already on the move, heading to the clearing where he learned Saria's Song.

Had it really been seven years since he'd last been here…?

Time, it seemed, had not affected this place, leaving it just like in his memories. Except for the monsters, nothing had changed – exceptthat Saria no longer sat on the tree stump playing her ocarina.

The hero approached said stump, running his hand over the spot where Saria had once sat. Seven years… was it really true? He clenched his fist, his eyes hot with tears. Everything he had once known, even Saria, was gone...

"The flow of time is always cruel… Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it… A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days…"

Link jumped at the sound of the male voice, drawing his blade, even as Navi cried out in warning. Both fairy and man turned to confront the speaker, only to find Sheik standing before them, his crimson eyes sad. "Hero…" Sheik continued, as if nothing had happened, "In order to come back to this place once again… play the Minuet of the Forest."

"What… come back…?" Link asked, but the Sheikah ignored him, pulling out a harp from somewhere. The hero watched as the other blond struck a few chords, playing a sweet, but sad melody. Unconsciously, he pulled out his ocarina and played the tune back. The two warriors played together for a bit, ocarina and harp coming together beautifully. Only too soon the melody ended, leaving Link with a throbbing ache in his chest.

He glanced over at Sheik, wondering if he too felt it, but could tell nothing from the other man's crimson eyes. Link reached out blindly for him, but Sheik backed away, sudden terror in his eyes. The Sheikah mouthed something that looked like "No…" and increased the distance between the two of them.

When he was far enough away, Sheik turned his back to the hero, staring off into the distance. "Link… I… I'll see you again…" Realizing his intent, Link reached out for the Sheikah, his blue eyes growing wide. "Wait, Sheik, what about Saria…? Where is she?"

"You'll find her inside the temple, hero. Hurry..." Sheik whispered, before disappearing in a flash of light. Link covered his eyes with his hand, then looked around when his vision had cleared. "Sheik? SHEIK!" But the Sheikah was gone, leaving Link to face the temple alone. "Sheik... Why?" The hero asked, but was given no answer. Disheartened and confused, Link used his hookshot to enter the Forest Temple, with Navi hesitating as she looked back at the maze, her own gaze thoughtful. Then she followed her charge into the temple.

-0-0-0-0-

Sheik fell to his knees after flashing, appearing right outside of the Kokiri Forest in Hyrule Field. His breathing was labored, his eyes closed as he forced himself to calm. He hadn't flashed such a huge distance in so long, but it had been necessary. He had had to get away from Link, from the ache in his chest that the hero had caused. He couldn't acknowledge that feeling, though he still questioned as to what it was, but something told him it would ruin everything if he was to give in to it.

After all, he wasn't supposed to exist. He knew his duty, would follow through with it to the very end. He couldn't fail in it. "I'm sorry, Link..." He whispered, "I'm so sorry..." Tears streamed down his face for less than a second before he regained control over his feelings. It didn't matter what he felt. Princess Zelda and Hyrule came first. For a little longer, he would continue to guide the Hero of Time...

And then he would disappear from Link's life forever.

To be continued...

(1) - This song can be found in the manga version of OoT. I thought it very appropriate for the Lost Woods, so I incorporated it into my story.

(2) - The melody of Saria's Song is also the key to getting through the Lost Woods. Fun times, Nintendo, fun times. ^_^

(3) - Wolfos are the monsters that look like wolves (no shit, Sherlock?). However, they match more of the standard view on Werewolves. They stand on their hind legs when attacking, but run on all fours when chasing you. They attack by slashing their claws at you, but if they miss they end up spinning so that their backs are to you. PRIME ATTACK TIME. XD

(4) - Moblins. Are. Annoying. I don't know how many times these things drove me back with their giant ass spears straight into a water pit. Needless to say, I was extremely happy after learning the Scarecrow's song and the Minuet of the Forest, cause then I could avoid all of them. Now, the giant one with the club... Yeah, I'll admit I ran under his legs, then I came back with the Hero's Bow and sniped his ass. ^_^;


End file.
